onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ricizubi/Chatvolution
In a hidden location in W-0 ???:Have you finished the preparations?... ???:I did, most of the forces support our movement. ???:So now...after all this time and wait...we will finally begin the chatvolution... ???:Enchanting tale old chap, but isn't it gonna be more of a wikivolution? ???:Rici...just shut up...chatvolution sounds better Rici: As if; it's you who'd better stfu LPK (an image of Rici is shown, more grown up than from Ryu's comic and with a cape of a marine with justice written on its back and wearing a mostly black with red stripes suit) (A box is shown beside him and inside is written: "Rici also known as Akarici, a wiki chatmiral") LPK: You know what....let's just leave inner fighting for later... (an image of LPK is shown, this time with the emo L avatar, he is wearing a white suit with blue stripes, a cape of justice and just as muscular as in Ryu's comic) (A box is shown on his side with: "LPK also known as AoPK, a wiki chatmiral" written inside) Rici: It's hard for me to say this, but you're right, we have to get over our differences and your gayness til the end of this war... LPK: Ahahaha, my gayness? maybe your and your dads...ok, let's stop...we should end this with a handshake, ok Rici? (Rici is in a short pinch, but after 5 seconds he decides to finally shake hands and start an unlikely alliance) (The handshake is powerful enough to break the ground under their feeet) LPK:Just give in... Rici: I'm not gonna lose at handshaking.. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrkwgTBrW78 Click if you wanna listen to the awesome song *The location moves to another corner of W-0 *troops are moving towards one place MJ:Come one guys! Can't you be faster than this!! Hurry up and get to your positions! (In full-body image, MJ is seen in his uniform pointing towards the great office and directing troops running towards it) (a box is show beside him saying "Vice Contributor MJ-'The maker of SOF'") Soul:You need to hurry up if you wanna take part in this revolution (Soul stands laying down on a house roof looking down) (Written inside a box stands "Vice Contributor Soul-'The wise'") Soul:I'm not worthy of such a high position..*he takes a sip from his rum* *A girl marine is running along with the troops Soul:OH A GIRL!! Hey missy! Wanna hang out with me at a ol' bottle of rum? *the girl ignores him and continues running PX: Soul-dono! get down from there, MJ sent the order that everyone presents themselves in the main plaza close to the main office, he also stated that it's a direct order from the two chatmirals (In a box: "PX - Rear Contributor also known as the esseist") *Inside the main office *Someone is sleeping with his feet on a desk while a hat is on his head ???: KIZARYU!! RYU-SAMA!! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY! *Ryu wakes up in the same manner Borsalino did in Jinbe's flashback (Ryu is shown wearing the cape of justice and a red suit with golden stripes) (A box stands beside him and says: "Ryu also known as Kizaryu, a Chatmiral") Ryu: What is it Fishface Micjapjap? JOPF: A REVOLUTION!! THE 2 CHATMIRALS WANT TO TAKE THE POWER AND ONE OF THEM TO BECOME THE NEW FLEET ADMIN! (Box says:"Vice Contributor JOPF also known as Fishface Micjapjap") Ryu:they want to take over the power in the marines? Wait a sec... I'm not gonna let AoPK become the new Fleet Admin nor Rici! I have to take over that post!...but I'm too lazy...wait! I'll become even more popular if I will be the new Fleet Admin! I'm so lucky that DP *cough*bitch*cough* is gone with archeology business, and why did I just cough in my mind...nvm Hmmm. Jopie..... WE'LL DO IT! WE'LL BEAT THEM AND TAKE POWER ALL BY OURSELVES! JOPF: I'LL GET THE TROOPS READY THEN! *at the main plaza the entire force of the revolution appears *the 2 vice contributors stand in front of the army and in front of them are the rear contributors and the rest of the marine contributors that have joined the revolution *In the lines there is still chit-chat going on about the upcoming battle Dice(Marimo): Swim, when are our two commanders gonna appear? We've been here for 5 minutes already Swim: Just have some more patience, I can't wait to fight either, but you don't see me asking these kinds of things! Dice: But you're shivering :)) Swim: Battle tension (In Swim's box: "Rear Contributor Swim") (In Dice's box: "Rear Contributor Dice") *Somewhere X is closing in from behind, hidden in the large body of the army and sneaking in for the attack *He then jumps at the girl which is apparently Karu X''': I got you now!! *He tries to grab her ass, but she dodges and he lands right in front of MJ '''MJ: X...-.-' (In X's box: "Rear Contributor X also known as The Pervert") Karu: X,' don't try doing that again! (In Karu's box:"Rear Contributor Claudia also nicknamed Karu") *Somewhere close-by THT: AHAHAHAHA, X! XXXXXXXXX! you actually failed so much this time! (In the box:"Rear Contributor THT- Close friend of X") THT: I've been waiting for this battle for such a long time! Ace: Seems like they're finally arriving! Fucking magic! (In the box:"Rear Contributor Ace") *Rici and LPK side by side appear running from the right side of the army with bandaged arms and they get to the front of the army in a matter of seconds Rici: It seems like I won. LPK: Shut up you retard. Rici: Did you forget why you just broke your hand? retard. Now lemme start the morale speech! LPK: Start it already! Rici: As you know! DP! Our current Fleet Admin has completely banned our favorite food from our battle ships the Power Pie (A bad symbolic pun for Powe Blogs). He has stolen us one of the best things in the marines! For our pride and our favorite food LET US FIGHT TILL DEATH! Right now DP is not here, we must siege the main office first, as you should imagine, our enemy is our former friend, our fellow marines that are against this revolution, BUT THEY ARE FEW! We must crush them and then WE WILL WIN THE FIRST BATTLE! WE WILL WIN AND FINISH WHAT WE HAVE STARTED! TO GET BACK WHAT WAS ONCE OURS! AOPK WILL TAKE DP'S PLACE AS FLEET ADMIN. THAT IS OUR FINAL OBJECTIVE! LET'S WIN THIS!! *Roars and battle cries fill the plaza and echo into the whole W-0 LPK: You really did a good job there, now they're all ready to fight, now let's go! LET'S START THE CHATVOLUTION! *From the crowd there are many voices saying that the title of the revolution sucks and is vaguely related Rici: Yes, another one of your bad titles... but that...shit I forgot about them... *A huge flying slash cuts down a portion of the contributor revolutionary army *JOPF lands and sheats back her sword Kizaryu: Nice Jopie...OK GUYS, WE'LL HAVE TO BEAT YOU UP AND TAKE THE POWER TO OURSELVES NOW!! *the small army behind Ryu is roaring and shouting: "RYU-SAMA! RYU-SAMA! RYU-SAMA" *In a corner where the battle can be seen ???:Fleet Admin is not gonna be happy about this... ???:We should go tell him about the situation.... *The full iimage is shown and the two war heros are shown, Sff and Levi with boxes beside them (In Levi's box: "Vice Contributor Leviathan - Editing Hero") (In Sff's box: "Vice Contributor Sff - Pacifista units commander and creator") Who's side do you think should win? Ryu's LPK's and Rici's Sorry for the people that haven't been shown with boxes and short presentations, but I kinda deleted the list of people I asked about this, so I added only those that I could from MEMORY, my memory is pretty bad btw, I hope you enjoyed, who knows when part 2 will come out, but I hope soon enough XD. Also if you wanna try, Guess all 7 Chatbukai! They are all important figures here, but for one who is only a normal user and friend of most of the people from the chat. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts